A Name with Love
by Browneyedmami
Summary: When Tamaki and Haruhi go for a walk, they certainly hadn't expected for her water to break. How will Tamaki handle it all?


The day had started out normal enough. I woke up to Tamaki bringing me breakfast in bed. It was still hard to believe we were married and on our own. His grandmother hadn't approved at first and even threatened him, but when Tamaki finally stood up for himself and told her he wasn't going to take her crap anymore, she was shocked and slowly backed down and even paid for a good portion of our wedding.

After eating breakfast and getting cleaned up, Tamaki and I decided to go for a walk. We were talking and laughing about the silliest of things and hadn't gotten more than 10 feet from the house when I suddenly had to come to a stop. Beneath me was a pool of water. It had happened. I stood in shock, and the contractions started. I held my stomach.

"Tamaki" I said to him somewhat softly at first. He hadn't noticed my stop and kept on talking.

"TAMAKI!" I shouted holding my stomach even more. He turned around and saw me hunched over and started flipping out.

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OK? IS THE BABY OK? WHAT'S GOING ON? SHOULD I GET THE CAR? DO YOU NEED TO GO THE HOSPITAL? OH MY GOD, WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL! HARUHIIIIII!"

"TAMAKI" I shouted. He stopped and then looked up at me.

"Please calm down. I need to get to the hospital. Grab my bag and purse and get the car and do it fast!"

Without a word, he ran back to the house, and within seconds, a car had pulled around and we were in route to the hospital. I had to keep up my breathing on the way there, and Tamaki panicking beside me was not helping.

We arrived at the hospital, and just as I got out the car, my father was in front of me, dressed in just sweats and a shirt asking me a ton of questions. He was almost as bad as Tamaki. I saw one of the nurses and waved her down and spoke only five words

"Water broke. Baby is coming!"

She nodded and got me into a wheelchair, pushing me down the hall, Tamaki and my father bounding behind us.

Once in the room, only Tamaki was allowed to stay in. The other host club members apparently had been alerted and were currently in the waiting room waiting with my father.

I went into labor almost immediately, Tamaki beside me squeezing my hand, and crying almost as much as I was. Every time I would let out a scream in pain, he would squeeze my hand harder and wail himself. I swear the nurses probably didn't know who to calm down more, me or him.

After almost an hour of a painful delivery, our new baby girl was born. After she was cleaned up, the doctor handed her to me and asked if we had a name.

Tamaki looked at me first and then back at the doctor and said "Kotoko."

I let the tears fall from my eyes happy at the decision. After a few more moments, the doctors went to run the tests to see if Kotoko was healthy, and Tamaki kissed my forehead and told me to go to sleep.

About two hours later, I was awoken by a soft cry, and looked up to see my father holding Kotoko. It was a beautiful sight. Around him were all the members of the host club. Hikaru was the first to notice I was awake, and walked over to me

"How are you feeling?" he said taking my hand.

"I'm doing alright. Still in a bit of pain, but much better than earlier."

"Well that's good to hear. When you screamed, I had to keep him from bursting in here. He was really worried" his twin said.

Hikaru blushed, and Karou nudged him playfully. The two walked away and Tamaki came and sat on my bedside, leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

"You made a beautiful daughter" he said.

"No _we_ did. It takes two you know. Couldn't have done it without your help."

"Well can I 'help' you out again soon?"

I laughed and said

"Soon enough, the doctor said no 'helping' for another couple of weeks. I don't know if I'll last that long, but when the time comes, I'm all yours. Only, I'd like to hold off on getting pregnant again for a while ok?"

He laughed and went in to kiss me on the lips and told me he agreed. After all the host club members had their chance to coo and cuddle with Kotoko, she was passed back to me and Tamaki, leaving us as the only ones in the room left. My father had left too, kissing me and the baby on the forehead and giving Tamaki a hug before his tearful exit.

I laid in the hospital bed with my husband and daughter beside me and smiled. The two most important people in my life were with me and I couldn't have been more happy.


End file.
